The Worlds Greatest Bakery
by NomiWanKenobi
Summary: Donna and The Tenth Doctor take a trip the greatest bakery in the world, but perhaps its greatness comes at a price... Trying to write a totally new adventure for the Tenth Doctor and Donna, I'm trying to capture their characters, make the story convincing and very much like a typical episode. Feedback would be great :)
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor leaned on the TARDIS railings staring at Donna as she leapt about the place.

"Remind me again...what are you doing?"

"Zumba innit?! I'm tryna get fit so I can keep up with your running Space Boy!" Donna huffed.

"Riiigghhttt..." The Doctor replied. Why did humans feel the need to try and keep up with him? It wasn't like they needed to.

"Oh waiitt...I need a little something here. Music maestro!" Donna smiled as she flicked a switch on the TARDIS dashboard and Latino music blasted through the TARDIS. Donna began her energetic routine again, smiling wildly at The Doctor.

"Oh no." The Doctor sighed, "Donna you reeeaaaally don't need to do all this, couldn't we just, you know go for a gentle stroll? Have a cup of tea? Well you could have the tea, I'll have err...something else. And just. Not have all the wild leaping about?"

"But I gotta get fit! I mean on Si...Sigone? Sigoo? Sigaligadingdang?"

"Siganoh?" The Doctor corrected.

"That's the one. Well yeah on there I ended up trapped in that big...monsters pen coz I couldn't keep up."

"That was just one time Donna! Besides you gave poor Gertha the human interaction he needed!"

"Last week I got stuck in the Job Centre because I'm so unfit."

"Well ahhh...you know theres plenty of jobs waiting for you?"

"Friday. I had to look after two old age...aliens."

"Oh come on Donna, those were vital elements to the whole plan!"

"Yeah well whatever. I'm doing Zumba whether you like it or not!" The Doctor sighed, pulled out his book box from under the TARDIS and began flicking through books.

* * *

72 books later, Donna had finally finished her routine. Sweating and out of breath she strolled over to the bench and threw herself onto it. She looked at The Doctor who was trying to suppress laughter.

"Don't. You. Dare." She warned.

"I promise I wont. You've done a fantastic job and I'm proud." The Doctor smiled.

"Awwh thanks mate." Donna smiled back. The smiles lasted for 10 seconds before The Doctor burst out laughing.

"Look at your little face! Your little face!" The Doctor howled as Donna glared at him. When his laughter finally ceased, he noticed Donna's less than happy expression.

"Cake?" He asked. Donna's expression softened.

"Yeah, go on."

"I'm glad you said that because I've wanted to take you to the worlds best bakery for a long time."

"Now that, Space Boy, sounds like a trip I could enjoy."

"Righto. You go and get...ready, and I'll set up the coordinates."


	2. Chapter 2

"So erm...where is it then?" Donna asked stood in the doorway of the TARDIS. Through the open door all she could see were fields and fields of blue grass, "I mean don't get me wrong, blue grass...woo! But I thought we were going for cake, not a-"

"Hike?" The Doctor finished. Donna turned to see The Doctor stood at the TARDIS' control panel, a big grin on his face and a huge hiking backpack.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Donna said, her jaw agape.

"Aw come ooonnn! Don't be like that, I thought you were in to all the fitness thingymajigs?!" Donna gave The Doctor a withering stare and stormed out of the TARDIS.

"Donnaaaaaaaaaa!" The Doctor called, but on she plodded.

* * *

The Doctor leapt down the final hill, took a deep breath in and smiled widely as he gazed at his surroundings. A large three tiered fountain stood as the centre-piece to a huge white, arch shaped building. The front was largely filled with glass windows, outlined in a blue shimmering stone.

"Unbelievable. You are unbelievable." Donna finally arrived next to The Doctor, huffing and puffing.

"Welcome Donna Noble, to the World's Greatest Bakery!" The Doctor beamed. Donna finally took in her surroundings.

"I can see that." Looking through the glass windows, Donna could see hundreds upon hundreds of the most amazing cakes she had ever seen. All brightly coloured and varying in size, not one of them had an imperfection.

"Well, its not just the cake that tells you that. Look." The Doctor pointed upwards, where high in the sky a large LED sign announced _The Worlds Greatest Bakery._

"Bit modest." Donna muttered, her eyes still fixed on the windows.

"Well...they're just stating a fact...Well...that they think...Well...yeah they are blowing their own trumpet." The Doctor sniffed, "Aahh well. Lets go and find out. Come on!" The Doctor grabbed Donna's hand and pulled her towards the main entrance.

* * *

Large, silver doors blocked their entrance into the shop.

"Come ooonnnn! We wanna have caaakkeeee!" The Doctor whined. Suddenly, a large screen appeared on one of the doors. A woman stepped into frame on the screen, smiling, she turned to address The Doctor and Donna.

"Welcome to the Worlds Greatest Bakery!" She beamed.

"I thankyou." Donna giggled.

"Please enter your details on the screen below."

"Aw come on. This is all bit 2013." Moaned The Doctor.

"Pshh, yeah, 2013...Why what happens in 2013?" Donna asked. The Doctor ignored her and began filling in their details

NAMES OF PARTY MEMBERS: THE DOCTOR AND DONNA NOBLE

HOME ADDRESS: THE TARDIS, T8R D1S

PURPOSE: CAKE.

As The Doctor pressed the ENTER key, the woman appeared on the screen.

"Welcome, Doctor and Donna Noble! One at a time, place you hand on the screen and we will make our personal recommendation for you."

"Now thats clever." The Doctor grinned, "Very clever. Righto, go on Donna."

"What you want me to go first? After you've just done your investigatory muttering?"

"Investigatory muttering? What are you on about Donna Noble?" The Doctor replied sarcastically, "Go on." Donna shakily held out her hand and placed it against the screen. There was a pause and Donna held her breath. The woman flashed up on the screen.

"Thankyou Donna Noble, we recommend the Denim Cake for you to enjoy." A picture of a cake seemingly made out of denim flashed up on the screen.

"The Denim Cake. The Denim Cake?! What are they insinuating? How working class do they think I am? I worked in Chiswick for petes sake! CHISWICK!" She screamed. She looked at The Doctors shocked face. Both of them burst out laughing.

"The Denim Cake! Ha! Your face when you saw it! You looked so sad!" The Doctor howled.

"Doctor. Please place your hand on the screen." The woman instructed.

"Ooooh alright then shirty," The Doctor joked. Placing his hand on the screen he smiled at Donna.

"Well it seems theres only one cake for you to enjoy Doctor and that's The Never-Ending Cake, for someone whose journey's never end!" The woman beamed at both of them and disappeared.

"Well now. That was interesting." The Doctor mused.

"Ha! Never-Ending Cake! They may think I'm a canteen lady, but at least I'm not Mr Morbidly Obese! Haa!" Donna laughed. She nudged The Doctor mockingly till he turned around and she could see the concern upon his face.

"What is it Doctor?"

"The screen just did a species detection on us."

"And thats a problem because?" The Doctor paused for a moment.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Naaaaaahhh your just being paranoid. C'mon, you promised me caaaake!" Donna smiled as the doors opened and she rushed in. The Doctor hesitated before following her in.


	3. Chapter 3

Donna's quick entrance slowed as she took in the vast expanse before her. The room was huge with marble tiled flooring and blue walls, every so often the wall would be filled from ceiling to floor with cakes piled up in a decorative fashion. The middle length of the room had large glass cases filled with even more cake.

"Oh. My God." Donna gasped.

"Told you it was the worlds greatest bakery." The Doctor sniffed, "Well...I didn't, they did." The Doctor strolled, hands in his pocket, towards a large podium directly in front of the entrance.

"Ahhh, a map." Donna skipped over and peered over The Doctor's shoulder.

"Its huge!"

"I know. The worlds greatest bakery, isn't just a bakery anymore."

"Anymore? You've been here before?"

"Yeeeesss. A very long time ago. Came to get some cakes for a wedding. Well, I say wedding...was more like a funeral..." The Doctor trailed off.

"There's a restaurant, hotel, gym...gym?! Why would you want a gym in a bakery?"

"Too much Never-Ending cake I suppose..." The Doctor stared at the map intensely. He stood up and sniffed, "Come on! Let's get cake!"

* * *

The Doctor and Donna sat at a small table in the busy restaurant. They both eyed their cakes eagerly, Donna's being the blue pocket shaped Denim Cake and The Doctor's was a small white square.

"Well I can't see this being never-ending," The Doctor said, eyeing his cake suspiciously, "But here we go." The Doctor picked up a fork, took a piece of his cake and carefully placed it in his mouth. Donna, on the other hand, picked up the cake and took a huge bite.

"My goch thisss is -ood" Donna exclaimed, with half the piece of cake in her mouth.

"Swallow Donna." Donna took a large gulp.

"That's amazing! It tastes so...so...denimy? Who knew denim could taste so good?" She glanced at The Doctor's cake, "But forget Denim Cake...look at yours!" Both glanced at The Doctor's plate where the cake which he had halved, was suddenly whole again.

"Mmmmm, that's The Never-Ending Cake for you Donna." Donna wolfed down her cake and stared eagerly at The Doctor's.

"What?" He asked. Donna gave him her best puppy dog expression, "Oh go on. It'll keep you quiet." He said handing her the small white square, "Fancy a wander?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Aaaaaaannndddd...this must be the gym." The Doctor said swooping through the wide doorway, "Oh." The room was shrouded in darkness, familiar gym equipment was coated in dust and not a single person was in sight.

"Well itsh hardleh shurprishing ish it?" Donna said, cake still shoved in her mouth, she swallowed, "Sounded a bit like Sean Connery then."

"Alien."

"What?" Donna said her jaw agape. But The Doctor ignored her and walked over to some of the gym equipment, he flicked the ON switch and the machine whirred into life.

"Still working then." He muttered. Pulling out his sonic screwdriver, he scanned the equipment, "Never been used." He did the same for all the other equipment, "All of it. Brand new and it's never been used."

"Sho? Have you nevber bought a rowinh mach-ine and nevbr used ih?" Donna spluttered.

"Hmmmm." The Doctor mused, "But a company like this wouldn't just waste their money on something unused would they?"

"Ifff theyve goht enuff moneyh, maybeh itsh jusht for show?" The Doctor turned and smiled at his companion.

"That's not a bad idea actually Donna. Well done. C'mon I fancy another piece of cake."

* * *

3 pieces of cake later, The Doctor decided it was time to make a move. Donna was less easily swayed.

"Awwhh, the one trip I can actually enjoy, no danger, no running, cake...and your making me leave?"

"Donna you've had 4 different types of cake. What happened to all this Zumba nonsense?"

"Meh." Donna replied miserably.

"Come oooon. You've had your fun."

"Well you can go Space Boy, because for once I might take a holiday. Is that okay? Huh? Is it Space Boy? I'm sick of being dragged along by you. You know I can't bloody keep up."

"We can stop off in the bakery for supplies?" The Doctor pleaded.

"Oh go on then."

* * *

A trolley mounted full of cakes, they pulled up to the counter to pay. The assistant stood there was dressed in a bakers hat and wearing an apron. Her arms were resting on the counter as she waited to serve them, as any earthly person would. That was the only slightly human thing about her Donna noticed. Her skin was smooth and glistened bright white. It almost had a silvery effect. Her face had high cheekbones and her eyes were huge, there was no hair to mask the odd shape of her face. Despite her physical features seeming ugly on their own, placed together, she seemed rather beautiful.

"I see you've had a pleasant trip." The assistant cooed.

"Yes tha-" The Doctor started.

"Pleasant?! Pleasant?! It's been A-MA-ZING! The cake, oh my god! The cake! It was perfection! I mean when The Doctor said the greatest bakery in the world, or something like that, I didn't think he actually meant it!"

"Well thank you." The assistant smiled, "We work hard to make this bakery a trip people will want to return to."

"Your telling me! I don't want to leave, but Space Boy over here says we have to." She gestured to The Doctor who shrugged.

"Oh but you don't have to! We have a spectacular hotel here and we can take last minute bookings if you wanted to stay a while longer." She slid a flimsy screen across to Donna which displayed all the details of the hotel. As Donna avidly read the screen, The Doctor took his opportunity.

"Actually I really think we should be making a move, places to go, people to see, you know. So if you could start scanning these items through and we can get on our merry way." The Doctor blurted out. But the assistant didn't move, smiling at his exasperated face.

"Actually Doctor, your companion here has just booked two rooms in our hotel, and places at the all you can eat buffet tonight." She slid across two small chips, "Looks like your here for a little while longer." She beamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Donna and The Doctor stood in a large queue in the dining hall. At the end of the queue was a long buffet table, piled high with a variety of cakes. Every time someone took a cake, a member of staff would replace it.

"Isn't this great? It's been ages since I've been to an all you can eat buffet! I feel so posh...all upper class and stuff. Arrrgghh I don't even care, I just want cake." The queue shifted slightly but the couple in front of them didn't move. Donna tapped them on the shoulder.

"Scuse me, I think you'll find the queue has moved, and common queue etiquette states that you too must move forward. So if you could do that, that would be great." Donna smiled. The couple turned to face her and Donna recoiled in horror. Their faces were covered in cake crumbs and cream, so it was hard to distinguish what was skin, and what was cake. Their great green guts stuck out from beneath their clothing, large layers of fat were attempting to make a similar escape from their clothing. In each of their 6 pudgy hands they held a new piece of cake and were shoveling them into their mouths.

"Oh. Ah. I can see your busy. Don't worry. Take your time." Donna stuttered apologetically. As the couple turned back around and slowly lurched forwards, Donna nudged The Doctor.

"Ow!"

"Shhhh! Did you see that Doctor? They were huge and they still want cake! They're like your typical fat kid in a candy store aren't they?! Aliens with obesity!" Donna paused and looked at The Doctor questioningly, "Why aren't you finding this funny? I'm funny. It's funny, whats the problem Space Boy?" The Doctor said nothing but simply nodded towards the rest of the queue. Donna looked and realised that every single member of the queue looked in a similar state. Despite their different species, it was hard to tell them apart.

"Oh. My. God."

"I know." The Doctor murmed.

"The Worlds Greatest Bakery...attracting fat aliens since 2010..." Donna joked, "Not much of a tag line."

"Donna it's not just that, it's not just a 'fat kids delight,' look, look over there," he said pointing to a particularly large scaly creature, "thats the Cayaack, a species designed with an incredible metabolic system. It eats the food and the calories burn straight off. They can't get fat."

"So? Anyone that eats too much cake gets fat. Maybe they're eating a cake with billions of calories and they can't handle it? I mean Carol from work was like a size six for ages, calories were repelled by her I swear, anyway, she got an addiction to sponge fingers and ended up a size 20. Carol! Size 20! Ha!"

"But Donna-" The Doctor started, but the queue advanced once again and Donna and The Doctor ended up at the buffet table. They were handed a large fish bowl each, and a spoon. A long line of attendants stood at the length of the table, all of whom looked very similar as the woman at the checkout.

"Excuse me, so do we just kinda, throw the cake in this bowl?" Donna asked one of the attendants.

"That is correct madam." The attendant smiled.

"But wont all the cakes get merged?"

"Yes, but once you have all that you desire, you simply press the screen on the side, select the cake and it separates itself from the mixture." The attendant demonstrated.

"Oh...er...thanks." With that Donna took her spoon and started throwing cake into the bowl. The Doctor, on the other hand, picked up one slice of cake and walked to the end.

"Excuse me sir!" One of the attendants called, a worried expression upon her face, "Is that all your having?" The Doctor glanced from his slice of cake, to the attendant, a smile on his face.

"Yes." He answered quickly

"You do know this is an all you can eat buffet?"

"Yes."

"So why don't you come back and get some more cake?"

"What's your name?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Your name. What is it?"

"Emildane, sir."

"Well then, Emildane. I don't want anymore cake, alright?" He sauntered off to join Donna, who was sat at a table wolfing down her cake.

"Whar was all dat about?" Donna spluttered.

"I'm just not a big cake fan." The Doctor smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, so I just thought I'd explain this a little bit more. I'm aiming to update this story as much as possible before I go back to University in a week and then I dunno how regular it'll be. Basically I would love to be a script writer, but on this website script format isn't allowed so I'm trying to write my ideas in story form for you guys to read and enjoy. For this reason, feedback would be greatly appreciated on anything of my idea. It makes me really happy to see some of you already enjoying it and makes me wanna carry on writing :)**

**With this story I'm trying to basically write an accurate episode of Doctor Who with Donna and the Tenth Doctor. I'm trying to capture their characters in my writing, as well as develop the story similarly to how an episode would pan out. So once again, enjoy and feedback would be great :)**

**-NomiWanKenobi-**

* * *

The Doctor soon got tired of watching Donna scoff cake, so headed to mingle with some of the other hotel guests. He spotted one of the Cayaack stood with his bowl on the sidelines, so headed over.

"Hello!" He smiled, "I'm The Doctor." The Cayaack, extended a cake covered hand to The Doctor.

"I'm Cliyja. Not enjoying the cake?" He questioned, before shoving another piece of cake into his mouth.

"I'm not a massive fan it has to be said."

"Well, neither was I till I came here! Give it a try!" Cliyja held out a piece of cake in his fat hand.

"Nah I'm alright, I prefer to keep myself in shape." He smiled.

"Suit yourself." Cliyja shoved the piece of cake into his mouth.

"Speaking of which...you are from the Cayaack species aren't you?"

"Yesh." Cliyja nodded, chomping furiously on the cake, "Proud to be."

"Well, not meaning to cause offense, well, maybe a little bit...don't you have an extremely fast metabolic rate?"

"We do indeed."

"So...why...well...how..." The Doctor stammered, "Don't you think the cakes taking its toll on you?"

"You mean why am I fat?" Cliyja said seriously.

"Well...yes." The Doctor sniffed as he waited nervously for Cliyja's response. There was an awkward silence before Cliyja burst into laughter, bits of cake flying out of his mouth.

"Oh Doctor, you don't need to feel so ashamed of a question like that."

"Right."

"Take a look around Doctor. We're all fat. It's what happens when you eat too much cake! The cake here is superb and some people have decided that's all they need in their lives."

"It's a bit extreme that isn't it?"

"I wouldn't call it extreme, Doctor. If you loved something so much, you wouldn't give it up would you?"

"I suppose not..." His mind instantly flicked to Rose, it hurts, but surely anyone can give up something they love if it's causing danger? He thought, "But that still doesn't answer my question. The Cayaack don't get fat?"

"Doctor, everyone has it in them to get fat. Its called gluttony. When a Cayaack becomes too gluttonous they are cast out from their species to live a life in exile. When you're cast out from the Cayaack, everything slightly Cayaack about you is removed. Including the metabolism."

"You were exiled?"

"Yes Doctor."

"But why?"

"Well I came to this place!" He began laughing again.

"You exiled yourself for cake?"

"Well why not?!"

"So how often do you visit here to get yourself in this state?"

"Visit?"

"Well yes?"

"I don't visit Doctor! I've been living here for 5 years now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Wheeewwww 3 chapters in one day. Don't expect that all the time! Too avoid errors I'm gonna try and write loads at a time so I keep in the flow and don't keep stopping and starting. I've amended all the mistakes mentioned in your reviews that I could find and I'm making sure to keep re-reading. So thanks guys again and enjoy the next chapter. I'm hoping the story is developing at the right pace...not too slow and not too quick but please let me know what you think :)**

**Enjoy **

**-NomiWanKenobi-**

* * *

Donna finished her final piece of cake and suddenly realised that The Doctor was nowhere to be seen. Glancing around the room she spotted him chatting to one of the other guests. Why can't he just relax and enjoy himself for once? She thought. I'm enjoying myself and I'm going to continue to do that. With that, Donna picked up her bowl, and headed to the back of the queue again.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Doctor had rounded up his conversation quickly with Cliyja and headed out in to the foyer. The large open space was mainly empty apart from the attendant, Emildane, who was sat against a wall, her eyes closed. The Doctor approached her quietly.

"Coffee break?" The Doctors question made her jump, and she stood up and faced The Doctor.

"Oh it's you," She started, looking at The Doctors smiling face, "Yeah, I was er, just catching up on some TV I'd missed." As she smiled nervously at The Doctor, he realised although she was clearly from the same species as the other attendants, there was something different about her.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"Plii."

"Of course you are. You're all Pliid. So they're all your brothers and sisters? You own this bakery?"

"Yes it's a family run business, but we don't own the place."

"Who does then?"

"I...I...I'm not too sure to be honest."

"But you work here?"

"My sisters hired me and gave me all the training I needed, I know nothing about who runs this place."

"Do you know anyone who will?"

"Anyone of my family would be kind enough to answer your enquiry I'm sure."

"Hmmm, something tells me they wouldn't. But thank you." The Doctor turned to head back into the dining hall.

"Doctor!" Emildane called, "I'm sorry for how I treated you before, I was only doing my job." The Doctor turned back to her, a confused expression upon his face.

"How do you know my name?"

* * *

"More cake again, Madame?" An attendant asked Donna, smiling at her.

"Why yes, thank you very much, since you asked me so nicely." Donna said, spooning more cake into her already full bowl.

"Since you're heading that way Madame, may I inform you that we award a special prize to anyone who comes back for 15 servings"

"You may indeed. And what am I on now?"

"11 Madame."

"I see. What may be the prize in question?" Donna asked, a cheeky smile upon her face.

"A free weeks worth of our accommodation in our hotel." Donna looked at the smiling attendant who seemed unphased by Donna's shocked expression.

"Are you being serious?"

"I do not joke Madame." He replied graciously.

"Well then, you'll see me again for my next serving." The attendant bowed as Donna headed away, back to her table to eat more cake.


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor and Emildane stared at each other. The Doctor prompted again.

"My name. How'd you know it?"

"I'm sorry Sir, it was a slip of the tongue. I'm sure it wont happen again." And with that Emildane turned and ran into the hotel. The Doctor quickly took after her, running down corridors and up stairs in an attempt to catch up with her. The first, second and third floor went past till on the fourth, Emildane rounded a corner and disappeared.

"Arrgh." The Doctor groaned. He caught his breath then took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the area she'd disappeared slowly. As he passed one wall his screwdriver started whirring more violently.

"So...what's behind wall number one?" He mused as he changed the settings on his screwdriver to manipulate any form of cloaking device. The wallpaper started to wobble slightly.

"Aha!" The Doctor exclaimed loudly.

"Excuse me Sir, what are you doing?" The Doctor whirled round, where an attendant stood watching him, a polite smile still plastered on his face. The Doctor flashed his psychic paper.

"John Smith, interior designer. Was just checking that there was nothing behind this wall before I resurface it."

"I see, but Sir we've already had this corridor decorated, a matter of days ago in fact."

"Well you know, one can never double check too much. Well...you can if you double check three times..." The Doctor said flashing a charming smile, "So then, whats behind this wall?"

"That would be the bakery itself where all our cakes are made."

"Why's it hidden?"

"Every bakery has its own secret recipe, and we wouldn't be The World's Greatest Bakery if everyone knew it would we?"

"I see." The Doctor replied, deflated.

"Now then Sir, maybe if you'd like a break from your work," The attendant said with a hint of sarcasm, "I could treat you to some of our finest cake?"

"No thanks. I'm not a cake fan."

"That's what I thought too, till I tried some from here."

"Hmm...your not the first person I've met here today that's said that." The Doctor mused. As The Doctor trailed off deep in thought, a beeping sound emitted from the attendant. He raised his hand and stared into his palm, checking the screen that appeared on it.

"Excuse me Sir. Are you The Doctor?"

"Yes that would be me. Why?"

"I've been told to inform you that your partner has just won another week at the hotel."

* * *

"I'm terribly sorry to inform you Madame, but this is the last serving of the buffet tonight."

"What?! Please tell me it's not true?! This is the best trip I've ever been on and it's coming to an end." Donna wailed.

"But Madame. You've won an additional week here. You can eat all the cake your heart desires." Donna sighed dreamily at the attendants words. She took his smooth hands and squeezed them.

"It's good to have a man who finally understands me."

"DONNAAAAAAAAA!" The Doctor called, marching through the dinner hall towards her.

"Oh here he comes. Little Miss Spoil-It-All."

"Donna! What's all this about winning an extra week then?"

"Well. Doc-tor," she spat, "Some of us have been making the most of this little trip and fulfilling its true purpose. Cake!" She shouted.

"Donna, how much cake have you had?"

"Not enough!"

"Clearly."

"What do you mean by that? Not fat enough am I? Want a bigger woman do you?"

"No! But this was supposed to be a one night trip! Not a week! A week! I don't even know how you could want a week here!"

"Because. I. Like. Cake!" And with that, Donna stormed off. The Doctor stared after her and sighed.

"Ahem. It's none of my business Sir, but perhaps you would like to send some cake up to Madame's room as a sign of reconciliation?" The attendant asked.

"Believe me. Cake is the last thing she needs right now."

* * *

Donna sulked in her hotel room. The cream walls had screens dotted around them with pictures advertising different flavours of cake. She stared at them, wishing there was some way she could still enjoy the rest of her evening. A light tap on her door disturbed her thoughts. She stepped off the hovering bed and opened her door. The attendant who had served her at the buffet was stood in her doorway.

"Madame, as an attendant at this bakery we hold a secret cake sampling session in the dark hours. Each attendant is allowed to bring one guest with them, and I, have selected you Madame." He took her hands in his and squeezed just as she had. Donna tugged her hands free and gave him a hug.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Feeon." He replied.

"Well, Feeon, what time can I expect you?"


	9. Chapter 9

The following morning, Donna was woken by a tap at the door again. She rolled out of bed and started walking towards the door.

"Oh here he comes," She began to open the door, "Come to apologise, have you Doct-" But it wasn't The Doctor at the door, it was Feeon. He smiled broadly at her.

"Good morning Madame."

"Feeon! Sorry I wasn't expecting you. What a lovely surprise." She smiled back.

"I've only come to wake you for breakfast, I was sure you wouldn't want to miss it."

"Well that was...charming of you."

"And may I say Madame, you look radiant this morning." Donna blushed.

"Thanks...er thank you very much Feeon. I'll be down shortly." She closed her door and smiled to herself. After taking a shower to freshen up, Donna picked her outfit for the day, not noticing her jeans had become somewhat tighter, instead thinking about which selection of cake she would have for breakfast.

* * *

She scanned the dining hall for any signs of The Doctor, but he hadn't emerged. Taking her bowl to the cake bar, she spotted Feeon and smiled warmly at him.

"Madame," he nodded, "I have taken the liberty of putting a selection of our finest cake together for you."

"You know Feeon. You know just how to treat women. Thank you." He passed her a huge platter of cake, Donna strained under the weight of it, "They do say the way to a woman's heart is through her stomach...oh wait thats men...still same rules apply for me!" She joked and headed to a table. All of the tables were filled with huge aliens, all enjoying enormous servings of the breakfast available. She sat on one of the emptier tables with a large reptilian creature, who had his face to the plate, scooping up huge chunks of cake into his mouth, and an even larger female who was eating in a more polite fashion.

"Hi," Donna greeted her, "I'm Donna."

"Mmmfjhhjj." The female tried to answer back.

"Sorry, I er didn't quite catch that." The female rolled her eyes and swallowed.

"Maflike. Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to eat here." She gestured back to her cake.

"Oh, yeah, course." How rude, Donna thought, I ought to give her a piece of my mind, fat cow. Donna took a bite from her cake and all negativity disappeared. Cor, she thought, no wonder she wants to get on eating. I almost forgot how good this cake was.

The Doctor, finally arrived at the dining hall when Donna was halfway through the platter.

"Oh 'ere 'e cumsh." Donna said, half a chunk of cake in her mouth, "Ahnd where 'ave you beem?"

"The TARDIS," he sniffed, "I don't like hotels."

"You don' likhe anyfin do you?"

"Sorry?"

"Yeah, thatsh what I fort."

"No I mean, I didn't catch what you said." Donna glared at him, and swallowed.

"I dunno why. I was perfectly clear."

"Well as clear as you can be with cake shoved in your gob."

"Excuse me?!" Donna replied, an angry tone to her voice.

"Donna, could you please just take a break from that...cake a second?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you? Your upset that for once, something else has got my attention other than you."

"No Donna. Really, I need to talk to you. I think there's something going on here. I don't like it."

"There's always something going on with you Spaceman."

"Donna listen to me. I found a hidden area of the hotel. One of the attendants knew my name. My name, and I didn't give it to her."

"Do I look interested?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Doctor. Look. I'm happy. I'm enjoying a break with the one thing I'm good at. Eating cake. Please just let me enjoy it. If your not happy, fine, but let me enjoy myself."

"I can't just leave you."

"And why's that?"

"I just- I can't."

"Doctor. Come back in a weeks time and see if you can trust me then."

"Donna, don't do this."

"No go on. Off you pop. It's only a few seconds for you. Off you fly Spaceman." Donna spat.

"Fine! Have it your way!" The Doctor stormed off.

* * *

A week later, The Doctor stormed in through the foyer, up to the main desk and rung the bell frantically for the attendant.

"Come oooooooonnn!" He yelled. A female attendant swooped round the corner.

"Sorry for your wait Sir, can I get you a booking?"

"Nope! I've come to pick up Donna Noble, where is she?"

"Oh, she's just in her room packing. She'll be right down, if you'd like to take a seat over there."

"Right." The Doctor marched over to a sofa and plonked himself down, fixing his gaze on the attendant who merely smiled back at him. After a few minutes of waiting, Donna finally appeared.

"Oi, Spaceman, trust me now?" She yelled. The Doctor turned to face her.

"Oh alright I-" But stood in front of him was not the Donna he had expected. He red hair, was lank and greasy around her huge face, which had three additional chins underneath her beaming smile. Cake was smeared around her mouth and down her top which was now straining against the massive bulge, forcing itself out. He whole stomach was on show, as her top had given up concealing it, even her tracksuit bottoms had given up, straining against her huge thighs, and the waistband had been swallowed somewhere beneath Donna's gut, "Oh Donna. I'm so sorry."


	10. Chapter 10

**So...some of you weren't expecting The Doctor to leave so easily, and to be honest neither did I! I hope this chapter helps you forgive The Doctor a little bit and all will be revealed soon enough!**

**Keep reading and reviewing. Thanks guys!**

**-NomiWanKenobi-**

* * *

"Sorry? Why you sorry?"

"For letting you get...well like this?"

"Like what?" Donna replied confused. The Doctor took her hand, and looked into her eyes, "Oh...here we go...don't you dare say what I think you are, Spaceman, don't you dare." Tears sprung in Donna's eyes. Instead of speaking, The Doctor lead Donna outside slowly and turned her so she faced the reflective windows.

"What? What's wrong with me?" Donna turned and looked at her behind in the mirror, "I'm not seeing a problem here Doctor."

"Donna, your huge."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!" Donna groaned and turned angrily to face The Doctor, "Did you just call me fat?"

"But Donna, you are!" The Doctor replied exasperated, "How can you not-" But The Doctor didn't finish his sentence, as Donna slapped him hard across the face.

"Owwwwwwhhh!" He whined, "What was that for?"

"What do you think Spaceman?!"

"I was merely stating the obvi-" The Doctor faced the window, "Ohhh...now thats clever."

"Now what?" The Doctor looked at Donna's reflection in the window, which looked just like Donna before they'd come to the bakery. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the window.

"This window, isn't a window. It's an elaborate screen. Stand still a sec Donna." The Doctor ordered.

"Why what you doing? Are you gonna scan me? Don't you dare. If that screwdriver comes anyway near me, I'm gonna be so angry. And trust me Doctor, you don't wanna see me angry."

"That's a risk I'm gonna have to take Donna." The Doctor scanned Donna, put on his glasses and examined the readings, "Somehow...you and the screen are connected."

"Doctor. Why is this a problem? I don't understand." The Doctor paused and looked at Donna over his glasses, he sniffed and took off his glasses.

"Donna you're gonna have to come with me, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but you aren't gonna enjoy this."

* * *

The Doctor and Donna, stood in the TARDIS in silence. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the TARDIS ceiling. A mirror folded out and started lowering from the ceiling.

"Doctor, what are you doing? We just looked at my reflection out there. We don't need to do this." But The Doctor didn't answer, he merely looked at Donna, as the mirror clicked into place. He continued to stare at her as she cautiously stepped towards the mirror. She gave The Doctor a small, nervous smile before turning to look into the mirror. Donna's jaw dropped. How had she got like this? Tears sprung to her eyes as she ran her hands over her huge stomach. The tears came quicker. She glared at The Doctor.

"This is all your fault. You knew something was going on, so why'd you leave me and let me get like...like this?" She choked. The Doctor rubbed his head in frustration.

"I didn't think the process," he gestured at Donna, "happened this quick. I thought you'd be fine for a week, and it would give me enough to analyse."

"Analyse?! You used me as...as...data?!"

"I didn't know what else to do Donna." He spat back, "I need you Donna and you didn't seem to need me. I trusted you to be on your own. It's my fault and I am sorry, but we need to find out exactly what's going on here and I need Donna Noble's help with that." He held out a hand, and put on a charming smile, "So...whaddya say?" Donna stared at his hand for a moment before looking at The Doctor.

"Well this weight's not gonna shift itself is it?" She took his hand in hers and smiled back, "Come on Spaceman, I need a new diet plan."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys...major apologies for the lack of movement for the past few days...it's manic tryna get ready to go back to uni! I'm gonna try and update as much as possible over the next few days but heres just a small bit to keep you going while I have lunch and get my head in gear!**

**-NomiWanKenobi-**

* * *

"Right then, come on!" The Doctor said dragging Donna to the other side of the TARDIS control panel, "You, plonk yourself on there and I'll do all the work!" Donna sat on the bench, while The Doctor rooted around under the floor. After many objects had been launched through the air, The Doctor finally found what he had been looking for.

"Aha!" He cried, holding above him what looked like an oversized belt with wires hanging off it.

"Well, I mean, it's great that you found it...but what is it?" Donna asked confused.

"This," he replied, "is brilliant!" With a cheeky grin on his face, The Doctor wrapped the belt around Donna's waist.

"Well, that's one way to make me feel huge...put an oversized belt on me and click it on at the last notch."

"Well...you are."

"Oiiiiiii Spaceman!"

"Right!" said The Doctor with enthusiasm as he clicked the wires into the appropriate sockets on the dashboard and flicked a switch, "Now then Madame, if you would be so kind as to sit there while the mass identifier...identifies, I would be most grateful."

"Did you just call me a mass?!" Donna shrieked.

* * *

Half an hour later, the TARDIS bleeped as the readings from the belt appeared on screen. The Doctor leapt up and dragged the screen to face him, pulling out his glasses he examined the readings carefully.

"It can't be..." He muttered.

"Can't be what?" Donna asked, when The Doctor didn't answer she tried again, "Oi, Spaceman, can't be what?"

"It's just fat. Donna you're just fat. I thought it might be some kind of illusion or some special enhancement, but that," he said, poking Donna's stomach, "is just fat."

"But no-one gets like this after a week"

"I knowwww." He mused, "but we're not going to find out just sitting around are we?" Donna sighed.

"After what they've done to me...I have to go back?"

"Yep! So Donna, whaddya say to more cake?"


	12. Chapter 12

**So guys, I think this will be the last update for the day. I'm struggling to concentrate so don't wanna write if its not gonna have my full attention at the mo. I hope you enjoy and please keep on with the feedback.**

**-NomiWanKenobi-**

* * *

Even the short walk to the bakery left Donna breathless so The Doctor sent her to the gym to burn off some of the calories.

"But I'm supposed to be your assistant."

"Yes, but if I tell you to run because we're in danger, are you going to be able to?"

"But that's besides the point."

"Hmmmm...not really...besides...that's just pure fat, and it's gonna take a long time to burn off..." With that Donna sulked off to the gym.

"So..." The Doctor mused as he watched Donna wander away, "I wonder what this secret recipe is..."

* * *

The Doctor finally made it to the front of the buffet queue, a big grin on his face, he plonked the large bowl on the buffet table. The attendant serving The Doctor was the same that had discovered The Doctor scanning the wall, so his open smile turned into a look of confusion.

"Excuse my expression Sir, but I didn't expect you to be eating cake. You were quite adamant that you didn't like it."

"Well...like you said, I only needed to try it to find out." The Doctor said, a wide smile on his face.

"Quite right. Do help yourself Sir."

"Don't mind if I do." The Doctor took huge dollops of each kind of cake before sitting himself down at a dining hall table. Pressing the screen at the side, he pulled out the first cake and took a small spoonful of it. He lifted it to his nose and sniffed it before sampling it slowly.

"Intereshting..." he mused.

"Everything alright Sir?" The attendant had wandered over to check on The Doctor.

"Oh, yes, quite alright."

"I just noticed you tucking into the cake rather unusually."

"Well, I'm unusual being." He smiled back, "Am I the only Time Lord you've ever had in here?"

"Hmmm, quite possibly Sir, I'm not sure we've had any in before."

"It's coz there's none left." The Doctor said standing up.

"I'm sorry?"

"The mixture. You've not got it quite right for me." He called as he left the dining hall.

* * *

Donna had only been on the treadmill a few minutes before she became exhausted. She plonked herself down on the floor, waiting to catch her breath before she got back on.

"Donna?" A small voice called out in shock. Donna turned to see who it was and saw Feeon stood in the doorway, "I thought you'd left."

"So did I."

"You look beautiful."

"C'mon Feeon. I'm huge."

"Yes. Beautiful."

"You really think so?" She started blushing.

"Yes." He smiled, "I hoped I might find you before you went, I brought you this." Feeon pulled out a large box from behind his back and presented it to her. She opened it and saw the small white square of the Never-Ending Cake. She enveloped Feeon in a large hug.

"Thankyou." She smiled gratefully before shoving the cake in her mouth. Feeon smiled back before dismissing himself, Donna was too busy engrossed in the cake to notice.

* * *

"So it turns out the cakes are tailor made for each species and they become addictiv-" The Doctor started as he strode back into the gym. He was cut off as he saw Donna sat in the middle of the floor with cake all around her mouth. Her stomach bulged further out of her clothing.

"What?" She asked.

"Give me the cake Donna."

"No. Get your own."

"Donna the cakes, they aren't normal, they make them so they're addictive and quadruple the amount of calories in them. They _want _you to be fat."

"Why?"

"I don't know yet Donna, but thats why I need you to give me the cake."

"Fine." She huffed, handing over the piece of cake.

"Thankyou." He repeated the same routine as he had done in the dining hall, holding the cake up to his nose before sampling a small bit.

"Oi, I thought you needed it for research."

"Yeah thats what I'm doing. Research." The Doctor continued chewing and then swallowed. He didn't say anything.

"Doctor?"

"Hey. This cake...isn't half bad." He replied, before shoving more cake in his mouth.

"Now your talking!"


	13. Chapter 13

**So here's the next chapter! Thanks for all your feedback and keep it coming!**

**-NomiWanKenobi-**

* * *

Half an hour of eating and sharing passed, The Doctor wiped the crumbs from around his mouth, he looked at his watch.

"Half an hour of an all you can eat buffet left. Care to join me Miss Noble?"

"Doctor stop." A female voice called out. Emildane ran into the gym and snatched the cake from The Doctor's hands.

"Emildaaaane! Care to join us?"

"Doctor no. I overheard you before, about the cakes. It's true. They must be addictive."

"Now then..." The Doctor stood up and walked towards Emildane,"How do you know that?"

"I...I heard them talking about you. They were desperate to make you eat more of The Never-Ending Cake."

"Ah." The Doctor said guiltily.

"But...Feeon gave that cake to me...as a present..." Donna said, tears sparking in her eyes.

"...to get to me. Oh Donna, I'm so sorry."

"So, I've just been used? He got me like...like this to get to you?" She spat.

"I think so."

"Hold on. Wait." Emildane piped up, "Look Doctor. I don't know what's going on here, but all I know is that no-one ever leaves here thin. Everyones fat. Initially I thought it was just a money making scheme, y'know, make the cakes addictive so that people don't leave and spend more, but then I noticed customers disappearing and when I checked the system they were still booked in at the hotel."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Because I questioned my sisters about it and was told if I asked anymore, they'd start feeding me the cake."

"Well I think this is the only time I've ever heard cake being used as a threat...it's not that bad."

"Doctor. You need to snap out of it, something is very wrong here and we need to do something about it."

"You're right. But before we do anything, you need to tell me everything...for example, how you knew my name Emildane. I didn't give it to you."

"When each new customer arrives and then scan themselves in, we are ordered to memorize each new customer and encourage them to eat certain cakes which the system identifies."

"Clever. So they're typically the most effective cakes for that species, I'm guessing."

"Doctor!" Donna shrieked, she pointed behind Emildane and The Doctor. One of the attendants was stood staring at them, a menacing smile upon his face. He raised his hand to his mouth.

"We've been discovered. Begin the process with the fattest ones, we'll send off an extra batch this year." He held out his hand to Donna, "Doctor and Emildane you are to remain in this room, Donna, come with me."

"With you?! I don't think so mate."

"Oh I believe you'll want to." The charming smile returned to his face, he pointed upwards as a tannoy announcement started.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's that time of the year again. A select few of you will be chosen to take part in our exclusive competition. The largest of you will be granted a lifetimes cake supply unique to your species. To take part please gather in the foyer."

"Hold on. A lifetime of cake...count me in."

"Donna!" The Doctor called as she began to wander towards the attendant, "Stay with me. Remember what we said." He said sincerely. Donna nodded guiltily at him.

"Sorry mate. This fats gonna take long enough to burn off as it is."

"Suit yourselves," the attendant began, before lifting his hands up, "We'll do this the hard way." The attendants hands began to spark and charge with electric power.

"Ruuuuuuuuunnnnnnnn!" The Doctor yelled. Emildane, The Doctor and Donna charged out the side exit of the gym and begin running once again down the maze of corridors. The attendant gave chase as they turned to run upstairs. Each door they flew through, The Doctor locked with his sonic screwdriver, but the attendant simply blasted through them with his electrical charge.

"Emildane! You know this building! Where can we go?!"

"The disused bakery, follow me!" She called. The Doctor and Donna soon gave pursuit behind her.

"Doctor!" Donna gasped, "I can't. Keep. Up!" She panted. The attendant began gaining on her, "Doctor! Help!"

"Donnnnaaaaaaaaa! Come ooonnnn!"

"I. Can't! Too. Big!" She cried as her legs finally gave way beneath her. The attendant grabbed her shoulder and both were teleported away.

"No! No, no, no, no, NO!" The Doctor yelled, "Emildane! Where's he taken her?"

"I. I. I don't know."

"Think!"

"The bakery!" She cried.


End file.
